


Unwinding

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Moirails With Pails, Nook Fingering (Homestuck), One Shot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: Some nights, Porrim is more than happy to help Damara unwind.





	Unwinding

The thick scent of cheap food and marijuana permeated the air of Damara’s hive that evening. Of course, now that they were both dead, concepts like day and night were rather moot, but for Porrim there was something alluring about the idea of being in the early evening, just on the cusp of night time when the orange light pierced through the blinds of Damara’s room.    
  
Slow, expert hands moved up her moirail’s body. Delicate fingers traced up the designs in her dress until they brushed against her neck and undid the top laces of her dress. The taller troll bent down slightly, letting her piercing brush against her ear and feeling her shiver as the cold metal made contact with her skin. “You feel so tense Damara, you poor thing…” Porrim cooed, slowly sliding the top of Damara’s dress off and shoving it past her shoulders and breasts. “Is there anything I can do to help?”   
  
_ “ _ Yes…” She breathed out, leaning back into Porrim’s touch, flushing a deep maroon color. Porrim could already feel the heat generating from the lowblood’s body. “I’ll repay you…”    
  
“Oh hush.” Porrim admonished, moving her hands up to Damara’s breasts and squeezing slowly, gently. She kissed lightly at her neck, being mindful of her fangs as Damara gave a little moan. “Let me spoil you for the night Damara. Tonight is all about you.”    
  
She stuck her lower lip out, which Porrim took advantage of and spun Damara slightly, leaning in to nip at that lower lip. “No pouting.” She nudged her nose against Damara’s and squeezed her chest again, earning another delicious and sweet moan from her moirail. “That’s what I want to hear…”    
  
Porrim kissed Damara briefly but lovingly. She pushed her body against hers and rubbed her thumbs across Damara’s nipples, letting the lowblood melt against her touch and whimper a little as she broke away from the kiss and gently trailed more down her jaw and towards her neck again. “Porrim…” She breathed.   
  
She sucked on Damara’s neck a little, letting her fangs poke against the skin but not breaking it. This wasn’t for her, she reminded herself. Instead, she pulled back and trailed her kisses down to Damara’s chest, moving one of her hands and kissing all over her breast. She squeezed the soft flesh and moved her nipple up to her mouth and started to suck on it, letting her other hand trail down and squeeze at her ass.    
  
Another sweet whining moan was her reward, and Porrim kept working on her moirail slowly, kneading her ass with one hand and sucking and nibbling on her nipple. She worked like this for a few minutes, letting Damara’s whine and moans get higher pitched and her squirming more intense until she finally spoke up again. “Porrim…” She whined.   
  
She popped off her nipple, nuzzling her face against the valley of her breasts. “Yes Damara?”   
  
“Stop teasing me…” Her lip poked out again, and she slid down the rest of her dress. A lovely maroon flush crossed her cheeks. “....Touch me, please.”   
  
“Your wish is my command. Let’s move to the bed.” She pulled Damara over to the bed and gently laid her down, scooting up next to her so she was in a comfortable position and rubbed Damara’s thighs slowly, moving her hands inwards and brushing her fingertips against her nook. “I’ll do the laundry after we’re finished.” She promised as she started to rub her nook.   
  
Her moirail’s eyes widened a little at finally being touched, but she leaned back into her pillows and gave a sweet moan, her eyes fluttering a little. “You spoil me…” She mumbled, panting slightly as Porrim rubbing her a tiny bit faster.   
  
“And I love doing it.” Porrim hummed back, leaning down to kiss at Damara’s thighs and kept rubbing her nook at her slow pace, letting her fingers get nice and wet in the other girl’s juices until she pushed one finger into Damara. The reaction was instantaneous, her hips moved up slightly and she moaned louder, hands curling up and gripping the sheets tightly.    
  
“Fuck…” She ground out, blowing out a small breath as Porrim started to pump her finger back and forth, kissing at Damara’s thighs again. With a little smirk against her flesh, she curled her finger and caused Damara to squeal “Fuck!” a little louder.   
  
Now Porrim had gotten into a steady rhythm with pumping her finger at an even pace, occasionally curling it and hearing Damara make the cutest noises and squirm slightly, her hips jerking and rocking a bit at the feeling. “Enjoying yourself dear?”    
  
Damara nodded, unsure if she could trust herself to speak as Porrim gently pushed another finger inside of her, and a shuddering breath escaped her mouth, leaning against her pillows in pure bliss. She spread her legs slightly, shifting her foot now and then until she cleared her throat a little. “Porrim?”   
  
Her moirail looked up, slowing down her fingers a little. “Yes Damara?”   
  
Her face flushed and she suddenly got really self conscious at her sudden urges, but her hormones outweighed her shyness and she mumbled out her request quickly. Porrim frowned at her. “Damara, slow down. You know I can’t understand you when you speak fast.”   
  
Taking a slow breath to calm herself down, Damara cleared her throat again. “Can you… finger my ass too?”   
  
If it were possible, Porrim’s empty white eyes seemed to sparkle with sexual glee. A hungry look gleaned and made her fangs shine a little as a slow grin spread across her features. “Of course I can dear. Do you have any lubricant?”   
  
Damara nodded, leaning over and plucking a thin bottle from her bedside drawer, handing it to her moirail.   
  
Thanking her, Porrim patted Damara’s thighs. “Lay on your stomach, ass up dear.” She opened the bottle and did a small little test squirt on her finger to make sure it worked properly as Damara shifted next to her, pushing her ass into the air for Porrim and hugging a pillow to her chest. “Thank you. This is going to be a bit cold.” She spread Damara’s cheeks with one hand and squirted a generous amount of lubricant onto her eager hole with the other.   
  
A breath wooshed out of Damara at the cold feeling against such a sensitive hole, and she shivered when she felt Porrim’s slender fingers coat themselves in the lube and spread it all around. “Alright, now you need to make sure to relax, alright? You ready?”   
  
Damara nodded, and gasped out when Porrim pushed a finger into her ass. “A-Ah..ah…” She whimpered, doing her best to relax as she felt the welcome intrusion. She took a deep, steadying breaths as Porrim stopped, waiting for her to give the okay to continue. After a few moments, she gave her the thumbs up, and the fingering resumed.    
  
Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears as she was fingered. Damara squeezed the pillow she was clutching tightly and let out little whimpers and a breathy moan when Porrim pushed her finger in a little deeper. “Feels good..” She strangled out, finding it difficult to speak through such pleasure.    
  
Porrim smiled, leaning down to kiss one of Damara’s cheeks. “Good, good..” She purred, trailing her nails across her flesh. “But I want you to feel  _ really _ good dear…” Using her free hand, she trailed it back down to Damara’s nook and pushed her fingers in again.   
  
Damara’s mind went blank for a moment. She was aware she was moaning loudly as Porrim fingered her on both ends, picking up the pace with them. Panting, she felt her muscles contract and squeeze around her moirail’s fingers, a warm heat coiling in the pit of her stomach as a pressure started to build up into her groin. “Porrim…” She whined out, pushing her hips against her fingers and breathing hard. “M’getting close…”   
  
“Then come for me, spoil your bed sheets with that glorious red genetic material.”   
  
There was a scream, likely from Damara, as it felt like the floodgates were opened and the dam had burst.    
  
Sucking in a great breath of air, Damara was aware that she was trembling slightly and her hair had spilled out of her buns a little. On top of that, she was now very, very tired. She felt her body move and the blanket she had been laying on carefully extracted underneath her, and Porrim’s hand smoothing her hair back as she lay there. “You sleep get some rest dear, I’ll be here when you wake up.”   
  
Damara mumbled something sleepily and just nodded. “Mkay…”    
  
Porrim smiled as her moirail fell into a blissful slumber, and she leaned down to kiss her on the temple lightly. Folding up the stained bedsheet, she moved over to Damara’s washing machine and pushed it in after adding the detergent. She doubted Damara would wake up anytime soon, so she settled herself on the couch, positioning her dress so her nook and breasts were free and hanging out.   
  
Turning the television on, she began to fondle and play with herself slowly, her face turning a lovely shade of jade.


End file.
